Ninja of the Digital Princess
by yukicrewger2
Summary: When Naruto gets sent to a new world, he must protect a sickly young girl, but what happenes when the two are thrown into the chaos that follows? NarutoXKari
1. The Fated Meeting

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Yelling"**

Jutsu/Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Naruto: *twitch twitch*

Kari: aww, I think he's cute! *hugs Naruto*

Naruto: *blushes heavily*

*sweatdrops* Ok, I'll let you two lovebirds have your alone time

Naruto: H-Hey!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!

'_Wha? What is going on?'_

Naruto, the blond known for being a loud, obnoxious, and utterly unpredictable ninja back home, was now lying on the ground, surrounded by white. He tried to get up to figure out where he was, but his body wasn't listening, he couldn't even lift a finger. _'Why can't I move?'_ He could hear a voice nearby, one full of panic and worry before it trailed off _'is someone there?'_ the voice came back along with a few others that sounded deeper, probably adults… at least they didn't sound angry at him like the villagers were back home when he was growing up. As the adult voices died off, he could feel something warm in his hand, something that felt comforting. He tightened his hand weakly around the warmth, not wanting to let go. He could hear the earlier voice as he did, definitely a little girl, but then again, he didn't mind. After a while, he could hear more adults coming up to him, lifting him up into the air. He tightened his grip more around the warmth in his hand, not wanting to let go, even when the adults tried to separate him from the gentleness he was desperately holding onto.

Outside in the world around him…

Five years old, Kari, a young little girl with soft brown hair and brown eyes, was walking home with her brother from her first day at school, when she looked up at the sky. Her little eyes widened as she watched what looked like a small yellow meteor crash into the nearby playground. The two rushed over to the small crater when the two's eyes widened in shock. In the bottom of the crater looked to be a five year old boy lying unconscious. He had blond hair that spiked off in numerous directions and what looked like three whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing an orange and black outfit (think of his shippuden, but downsized to meet his new height), but what stood out the most was the red fox ears and tail that the boy had. Not only that, but the odd appendages seemed to fade until they were no longer visible, making them wonder if they were imagining it or not.

Kari told her brother Tai to go home and get their mom and dad. She walked out to the street as he ran off, so she could guide them to the crater when they got there. When Tai got back, Kari slid down into the crater while her parents looked on, rather mortified, thinking that they were looking at a corpse. Kari picked up the boy's hand and held onto it gently, and when she felt him squeeze back, her eyes widened as she looked up at her parents, shouting "He's still alive!" which shocked the two adults. The mother watched her daughter carefully as the father called for an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived, they carried the boy out of the crater and put him on a stretcher, trying to separate the girl from the unconscious boy. They gave up after seeing the fight of unconscious boy put to keep her hand in his as well as the protests from the little girl as she started to get sick from overexerting herself. The paramedics let her lay in a stretcher next to the boy as they held each other's hands while riding to the hospital. That left Tai and his parents to get their car to head off to the hospital to check up on Kari.

The trio were shocked when they found out that the unconscious boy and their Kari were sharing a hospital bed since neither wanted to let go of the other's hands. They found out that Kari would be fine given a night's rest and that they boy was surprisingly uninjured, just seemed to be exceedingly exhausted. Furthermore, when they checked dental records and fingerprints with the help of the police, they could not find anything about the strange boy. The parents looked and saw how much Kari had fought to be by his side, so they decided to wait until the two awoke before asking them some questions about where the boy would stay.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to a sterile room associated with a hospital "Here again huh?" he said with a sigh as he felt the familiar warmth in his hand. He looked over and felt a blush go across his face when he saw that he was sharing a bed with a very cute little girl. Panicking, he went to get up before faceplanting into the ground, not yet realizing that he is no longer fifteen years of age. The noise woke his bedmate as she sleepily crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at the boy "ummm… a-are you ok?"

Said boy looked up at the girl "y-yea… I'll be alright… I just…" he looked down at his hands, they were shaking as he felt shock taking over at the sight "I-I'm a l-little kid again…" he rushed to the bathroom, having to climb up onto the sink to look into the mirror. "I look five years old!" and that's when he noticed something, he couldn't hear Kyuubi anymore, however there were fox ears on his head now "EEEHHH!" He almost fell of the sink as he saw his tail as well. He tried to calm down as he thought back to the last events that led to this…

-flashback begin-

Naruto had just between Madara somehow, he wasn't sure on what he did though. It was more like the man convulsed in pain until he collapsed and stopped moving. Naruto was tired and drained of most of his chakra, all he had left was the chakra that he took from that stupid fox. The next thing he knew was his body was being warped, causing him to look around to figure out what was going on, and that's when he spotted Sasuke using Kamui on him. Giving Naruto only enough time to shout his assailant's name before vanishing into the blackness. What Naruto didn't know is that Sasuke tried to go back to Konoha, only to be executed for the murder of their hero, despite him being the last of the Uchiha as well as the protests of most of the council. The people of Konoha ended up naming him as the sixth Hokage, even putting his face up with the others.

-flashback end-

Naruto sighed as walked out of the bathroom right as Kari's parents as well as Kari's brother Tai walked in. He looked at them curiously, as they looked at him in shock, finally seeing his ears and tail for the first time. He sighed again and asked them to sit down as he hopped up onto the bed after shutting the door. "I guess I better explain everything from the beginning huh…" he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, "My name is Naruto Namikaze…." He started off by telling them about his world, explaining about the Kyuubi and how it was sealed into him at birth, as well as how the villagers treated him growing up. He talked about the chunin exams, and everything that led up to him getting sent to this world, leaving out any gory details or anything that would make them disgusted, having to choose his words well. "When I woke up, I found myself five years old again… so there…" he then got a depressed tone in his voice "you probably hate me now that you know what I am…" but he was surprised when Kari hugged him, bawling her eyes out "I'm so sorry!" He turned to her with a shocked look on his face, then over to the others. Kari's mother was crying into her arm, what the two males were silently crying at his story.

Kari's mother rushed over and took his hands "It's decided, you're going to come live with us!" Naruto just blinked as he looked at her, while Kari cheered. Naruto puts his ears and tail away so to speak as the nurse came in and told them that there were no records or anything for the boy. The two adults took over the parenting roll and asked the hospital to let them care for Naruto, leaving their contact info if anyone claimed him, even though they knew that would never be the case. Nevertheless, the hospital bought it and Naruto was brought to their apartment, his new home.


	2. A New Life, or is it Lives?

"Normal talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon  
Kari: *too busy getting disinfectant*  
Naruto: geez, looks like your kitty did a number on you, reminds me of when I had to hunt down a cat in a mission... *shudders at the thought*  
Tai: ... I'm starting to hate that cat...  
*sweatdrops* Well.. I wanted to go with the movie for the most part of this, because it is awesome ^^ soo...  
Everyone: ENJOY AND REVIEW!

This began Naruto's new life with the Kamiya household.

The first few days after Naruto's arrival, was... interesting to say the least. Naruto would tend to sleep on the floor in Tai and Kari's room, leaving Kari on the lower bunk and Tai on the upper. However, every time the adults came to wake them up, they'd find Kari snuggled up next to Naruto on the ground, causing them to sweatdrop at the sight, even more so when Naruto would walke up and notice. After a talk and an agreement, Naruto moved from the floor to sharing a bed with Kari, which made him rather uncomfortable at first, but he got over it.

It was about a week after Naruto got settled in, on a weekend, when it started happening. Both Naruto and Kari were staring at the computer screen as a bunch of random numbers danced feverishly across it's surface. Other than that it started out just like every other night, Tai had gotten up to go to the bathroom for the fourth time that night. On his way back is when he noticed us in the home office.

"Kari, Naruto, what're you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be playing on the computer!" Both Naruto and Kari were staring at the screen, when Kari spoke up "But it's doing something weird!" That's when Naruto noticed that the numbers looked like they were forming some sort of egg. That was followed by the screen turning red as the egg thing began to emerge from the screen, making Naruto stumble back a little, although he instinctively made sure Kari was safe at the same time.

The next morning, Naruto and Tai were awoken by their parents (although Naruto didn't think of them as parents since he was attached to Kari, although he wouldn't admit it.) "Tai! Naruto! Wake Up!" came the mother's sing-song voice "Tai! Naruto! I'm going to the health food store!" Naruto was praying in his head that she wasn't going to try cooking again as he heard Tai "what a weird dream. A computer egg? I gotta stop watching scary movies before I go to bed." Naruto watched Tai climb down, slipping again on that last step... again. The mother's voice rang out "Take care of your sister with Naruto!" To which Tai was about to argue "But Ma!" when he was cut off by the door shutting. "I was going to place soccer with my friends! ooohh!" he sighed a little and looked over at Naruto, then at Kari and what was between the two. "Huh? The egg's real!"

Later, Kari sat in her high chair, her whistle in her mouth while she held the egg. Naruto had to keep himself from giggling at how cute she looked, seeing her look like she was going to fall back asleep any moment. Tai was currently cooking an egg "I bet ya this is going to taste better than your egg..." to which Kari gave a whistle for her responce "Hey! I know what we can do! let's use it as a soccer ball!"  
Kari woke up fully at that, giving her whistle of disapproval while Naruto decided to speak up "I don't think it would work as well as a real ball" Tai was busy getting everyone plated up "your right, it probably wouldn't bounce that high"

Kari reached for her cup and dropped the egg onto the ground. She set her cup down and looked to see that the egg wasn't there, and mildly panicked, checking to see if it was in her clothes _'cute'_ Naruto chuckled lightly as he watched her look under the table at the cat while Tai talked to himself. Naruto got up when he heard the egg rolling around, he watched it change direction and hit a wall, getting Kari's attention as she got down to chase after it, with Naruto following behind. The egg seemed to be watching, although he didn't know how, but it rolled around the corner when Kari went to grab it and chased the egg into their bedroom. From the other room, Naruto could hear Tai "Kari? Naruto? Where'd you go?" Only for Tai to jog into the room after them. "Kari? I- Huh?" They watched the egg straighten and began to crack while the three at the same time let out an "uh-oh..." followed by Tai stating in a slightly panicked voice "It-It's alive!" and that's when the top half of the egg pushed up, revealing a furry black ball with gold colored eyes looking at them, causing the three to gasp. Naruto didn't know what to think as Tai smiled "aww... it's cute! come here little baby-" but was cut off as the furball shot out of the egg and latched himself onto Tai's face. Naruto and Kari started laughing as they watched Tai struggle to get it off of his face. Once off the black fluffball dashed around the room saying "buun!" until it dashed under the bed. Tai tried to collect himself as he said something about protecting Kari while Naruto and Kari looked under the bed as the... whatever it was... pressed up against the wall.

Tai looked at the thing and took off his goggles while Kari and Naruto watched on. As usual, Tai came up with a brave plan of action... It worked out as well as all of his other plans. When he threw his goggles at the thing, it expelled a bunch of bubbles that sent Tai rolling backwards. The fluffball began what Naruto guess was singing, to which Kari began to whistle back the same tune. The furball began blowing bubbles as it 'sang', making Kari giggle and start to laugh as the bubbles ticked her face. After a while, Kari made friends with it, much to Tai's discomfort "hey, do feed it so many candy bars" right as Kari fed it some chocolate "Hey! Those are mine!... thanks a lot..."

"Well now that it's here, how do we get rid of it" Which was followed by Kari's whistle talk "We can't keep it" which was answered by a nod and a whistle from Kari, "Where's it gonna sleep?" more whistle talk "oh no, not in my bed!" even more whistle talk "fine, then it sleeps on the couch! I guess we'll have to tell mom that it's a throw pillow..." That's when the phone rang and Tai left to get it. Naruto crouched down next to Kari and gently pet the fuzzy thing. Naruto looked over at the door as Kari rested her head on the fuzzball when Tai walked back into the bedroom. "That's weird, all of the electronic stuff in the house is going nuts... Ah! Kari! look out!" Naruto looked over at Kari and jumped backwards onto his feet, pointing at the now pink face ball thing "wh-what the heck happened to it?"

"It changed, It got bigger, what'd you do?" Kari just looked at curiously. "oh no, where're we gonna hide him? What's mom gonna say when she find out? It can't get any worse!" Naruto tried to stop him from saying that out of experience that saying something like that was a bad idea, but stopped and looked at the pink ball when he heard a fart sound, followed by Kari lifting it up to see poo on the ground while Tai sighed and hung his head "It just... got... worse..."

Kari went and took the cat's food while Naruto and Tai watched the ball bounce, "1008, 1009, 1010, 1011, 1012... *sigh* better pin his ears back so they don't get into the food..." Kari set down the food as the pink ball crawled over and looked at it, then up at the trio. He had a strange way of showing his appreciation, it lunged and started kissing Kari with it's ears wrapped around her head. Naruto tried to pry it off of her head while Tai panicked "hey! stop kissing my sister you!" The pink ball came over and tried to kiss Naruto the same way, but he ducked and the pink ball instead kissed Tai, who stumbled around trying to get it off. Naruto checked on Kari as she rocked back and forth with a shocked look on her face, like she was trying to process what just happened.

Tai got him off and panted "His... breath... stinks..." while the pink thing began eating the cat food. Tai looked mad "I've had enough, he's out of here!" Both Tai and Naruto then looked on and blinked, letting out an "uh-oh" as the cat noticed something else eating it's food and pounced with claws extended to attack the pink ball. Tai tried to stop the cat and got scratched before the cat pounced again and scratched the bouncy thing. Tai nursed his wound as the cat dragged it's food out of the bedroom as Naruto shut the door. "We don't make such a good tag-team do we?"

Later that day, they could hear their mother "Kids! I made your favorite! Liver sticks!" Naruto flinched at the thought while Tai sighed "oh great... In a minute!" Kari began talking with the pink thing "so do you have a name?"

"Koromon!"

Tai sniffed the air "We're in luck, she burned them!" Naruto sighed in relief, mouthing a 'thank god' to Tai, who nodded in agreement. Kari looked over at her brother "Tai, his name is Koromon!" Tai looked over at the other two "Who's name?" Naruto didn't know how to explain, so he simply pointed at Koromon. Kari began to ask a bunch of questions of Koromon. "Koromon, what are you anyway?"

"I'm a Digimon, short for digital monster, I'm from the Digital World." Tai got upset and walked over to Kari "How come you talk to him, and only whistle at me?" Kari began to introduce themselves "my name is Kari, Kari" stretching her name out so he could pronounce it properly "and this is my brother, his name is Tai, Tai" again stretching it out. Koromon then spoke up "Hi Kari-Kari Tai-Tai!" Kari gave a mental sigh "nevermind" Naruto looked at Koromon "and my name is Naruto" not bothering to pronounce it out for him. "Hey Naruto!" Koromon said with a smile on his face. Tai felt down to his knees "He can... talk..." Koromon then spoke up again "You three are the best friends I've ever had" followed by Kari's quick response, "We're the only friends you've had." Koromon then gave Kari the same head-wrapped kiss as earlier, then turned to Tai "Thanks, for saving me from that scratching furball" before giving him a kiss too, he turned to Naruto, who shook his hands in front of him "I haven't really done anything, so I don't deserve kisses..." Kari heard this and blushed a little before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek "well, you have been protecting me, so thank you" Naruto blushed and looked down at his lap. Tai looked at Koromon "just warn me before you... kiss me again" after a little bit, there was that familiar fart sound. Tai lifted Koromon up and looked at the poo as Kari giggle "Let's have a warning for this too..."

**POLL! ******

**ok, I have it in my head that I'm going to have Gatomon's friend Wizardmon for Naruto's partner digimon, since like most fans, I was sad when he died. That being said, I need help with his evolutions, therefor this is the basis for this poll ******

**rookie: Candlemon ****  
****champion: Wizardmon ****  
****ultimate: Mistymon ****  
****mega: Baalmon ******

**will this be a good evolution set for him? also, secondary poll, should I add FlameWizardmon as Wizardmon's form when Naruto's Kyuubi chakra flows into Wizardmon? (like when he's angry n'stuff) ******

**1) yes ****  
****2) no**


	3. Pulling the All Nighter

"Normal talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
Jutsu/Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Tai: *glares at Naruto*  
Naruto: *sweatdrops*  
What did you do?  
Naruto: I have no idea, but he's been like this all morning...  
Well... let's get on with the story then... ENJOY!  
Tai: *still glaring at Naruto* what are you?  
Naruto: *is uncomfortable* and ENJOY? hehe...he...

That night, something was happening to little Koromon. Naruto went to get a cool wet cloth for the digimon while Kari tried to wake her brother, of course there's only one way to get Tai's attention... Naruto sweatdropped as Kari took her whistle and blew a few times, then let out one shrill whistle after taking a deep breath. This had two effects, the first being that it woke up Tai, who shot up with an "I'm up! What?"; the second was that it knocked out Naruto for a little while with his fox ears ringing. The two siblings looked at Naruto as he laid there and sweatdropped, with Kari looking a little concerned "Sorry about that Naruto, I forgot..." When Naruto came to, the three turned their attention to Koromon, who was shaking and his eyes were wide, like he was in pain. Tai looked at the poor digimon "Umm... Koromon? What's the matter with him Kari? Is he sick? You gave him your liver sticks didn't you?" The three watched at Koromon changed, and got bigger and orange-y, and although he liked this new look, his instincts took over as he rushed and pulled Kari off of the bed she was sitting on while Koromon, or what his new form was actually called BigAgumon, broke the bunk bed with his size and weight. This left Tai saying only one thing "That's gotta hurt..."

Naruto was surprized at the digimon's new size, he expanded more than Kari's uncle Fred at Thanksgiving! and that's saying something. Tai was not only shocked, but visibly shaking in what Naruto guessed was fear "N-Nice dinosaur... Friendly dinosaur..." Naruto looked on, not knowing what to think while Kari opened a window and climbed onto BigAgumon's back right before it busted through the window and wall, despite Tai's pleas to stop. When BigAgumon jumped, with Naruto following after them, much to Tai's shock. Tai ran to the edge as he saw BigAgumon land on their car, followed by Naruto who made cracks in the pavement below. Tai was scared and speechless "just what is Naruto? A Superhero or something? Naruto! Watch after Kari! I'll be right down!" he yelled before taking off for the front door, running out after hearing their mom ask if they broke another lamp as he began talking to himself "If mom's worried about the lamp, wait until she see's her car!"

Kari seemed to enjoy the game of 'Horsey' that she was playing with the large reptilian "Look both ways before crossing the street! see any cars?" she chimed in, with Naruto's small frame able to keep up, but just barely. Naruto panted a bit as Kari asked BigAgumon "you even know what a car is?" Agumon just gave a grunt like "uh-uh" for an answer to both of Kari's questions. Naruto began thinking to himself _'I better start training again after this is all over, just in case something like this happens again... I can barely keep up! At least I kept my energy from back home, otherwise I'd never catch up.'_ He was panting lightly as they crossed a vacant crosswalk, man this digimon can move! We stopped at a bunch of vending machines when Kari asked "Soda! I'm thirsty, are you?" Naruto nodded "yeah, but I didn't bring any change with me..." and with that BigAgumon used his claw to break one of the machines. Kari got down and began picking up the soda cans "yea, mom usually just puts money in, but I guess that works too... just a couple of each..." accidentally dropping one. Naruto crouched down next to her and sweatdropped as he helped her carry the cans. "Umm... Kari? I don't think we should've done that..." which made Kari chuckle nervously at what Naruto had said. Agumon dropped the machine off to one side and walked off, which led to Kari dropping the soda and following after the big lug. Naruto sighed and followed as well, not caring about the sodas as much as he cared about not being left behind, and caring about Kari's safety. God forbid we forget about that.

Meanwhile, Tai was looking everywhere for them, at a bus stop. "Kari!" at a parking lot. "Naruto!" He even crossed an walkway above the street in his search "How hard can it be to find a dinosaur!"

Naruto just about had a heart attack as Agumon stumbled into traffic "you know we shouldn't really be playing in the street." Naruto was worried, mostly about them getting hit by a car, but also because Kari's tone of voice made her sound oblivious to the fact that there were oncoming cars. Naruto's heart stopped when he thought Agumon was hit by that truck. Thankfully it started beating again from the force of Agumon landing after his jump. That's it, Naruto braved traffic to get Kari down off the dino before she got hurt. But what he saw next scared him and Kari. Agumon's mouth began to glow before it shouted "Pepper Flame!" Shooting a fireball at the truck, although it missed, it did absolutely destroy a phone booth. Naruto got Kari off of the dino "Kari, are you ok?" he asked, worried sick, which is probably the only way Naruto ever actually got sick...

Kari was in mild shock "Y-Yea, I'm ok" she said, hugging Naruto, who began to blush at the sudden contact, he may be, what, seventeen in mind, but having been with the girl for the length of time he did, and now being the same age as her, he could honestly say that he had a crush on her. Ok, so he couldn't say it, but he could honestly think it. Is that enough for you? Good. Now where was I...

Kari looked at Agumon and beat on his side to get his attentions "Why are you looking at that bus? Please don't blow it up. I know my mom says, that they're always late. But they can't help it. Don't be a bad boy!" Agumon wasn't listening and was about to torch the bus when he heard a helicopter going overhead and turned to look at it. Kari would've gotten hit by it's tail had Naruto not gotten an adrenaline rush from the urge to protect her and stopped the tail from hitting her. Kari looked shaken "I-I wanna go home now... ok?" Agumon just opened it's mouth and fired three of those fireballs at the heli before walking off like it was going to go chase after it. Naruto went after Agumon to try and keep it from doing more destruction, while being followed by Kari, who wanted nothing more right now than to go back to bed and snuggled with her bedmate.

That's when they saw their second digiegg. This one was a lot bigger, and the digimon inside it a lot meaner. This egg hung in the air about the size of a street block or two before it hatched with a lightning crash, releasing what looked like a giant parrot. Kari watched it fly overhead as she clung to Naruto "that's a big bird!" "n-no kidding!" Naruto said in agreement as it flew overhead. Agumon turned his head and shouted "Pepper Flame!" shooting three more fireballs as the parrot circled back around, two of the fireballs hitting a building that ended up as collateral damage.

Naruto could see Tai a little ways down the road as the parrot came to a hovering stop, turning around just as a fireball went by it "Polly want a cracker? A-A really big cracker?" Tai turned to see Agumon, then Kari and Naruto before rushing over to them while the parrot landed. Kari tried to get 'Koromon' to stop attacking while Naruto looked at the parrot, letting out a focused blast of as much KI as his little body could manage, which at this point wasn't a lot, but it was enough that if a normal adult felt it, they'd be on their knees. Agumon fired another 'Pepper Flame' hitting the parrot in the head, but seemingly doing no damage. The parrot just laughed and leaned foreward a little "hehehe... my turn... " electricity began to gather between two red feathers on either side of it's head as it aimed it at the three children and their dino digimon "Sonic Destroyer!"

The lightning bolt hit the overpass above, causing rubble to fall down. Naruto was quick to act "Rasengan!" using a light blue glowing ball to destroy the falling debris from crushing them. Afterwards, Tai looked at Naruto "what did you do?" Naruto looked at him with a very serious look "later, we've still got green and ugly to deal with" looking back at the parrot. The three heard something and looked back at where Agumon was, only for an even bigger dino digimon to be there, he was now more orange than the yellow-orange he was before, and had what looked like a brown skull covering the top half of his head with two horns on either side, yea, he looked like a T-rex. Kari looked at the digimon "who's that?" the dino was looking at them and growling a little, Kari looked scared, Naruto was ready to protect Kari from anything, and Tai just had to ask "Koromon?"

The dino spoke after a couple of seconds "mmm... I'm Greymon now." Tai looked stunned "you can be whoever you want... big guy..." Greymon gave a growl in response before charging at the parrot... mon... thing...whatever. Greymon reared back and let loose a hot blue flame "rraaa Nova Flame!" Which knocked a few feathers off of the bird brain, as well as it's entire body off of it's feet. Before Parrotmon could recover, Greymon charged at it and the two began grappling, trying to push the other back. Kari began crying, not liking the fighting while Naruto clenched his fists as he watched "c'mon Greymon... you can do it!" Tai was still stunned as he watched "don't... quit..." Parrotmon got the upper hand and threw Greymon before firing a second "Sonic Destroyer!"

The explosion sent Greymon back over by the trio, in which Naruto made a hand sign that made him dangerous in his past life "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" creating about ten other Naruto's as they all pitched in to keep Greymon from sliding into them and turning them into mashed potatoes or something, stopping the dino's body right before the siblings. Tai and Kari looked at Naruto in surprise before Tai spoke up "Naruto, you've got to teach us how to do that sometime!" Naruto gave a nod, in his head, he was thinking on it and figured the easiest way he could do that along with training, was to make them mock-hanyou, just so they could have the same reserves that Naruto had before becoming what he is now. He was going over in his head how he was going to do that, using the time in his mindscape that only lasted seconds on the outside on what he would do, what he was going to teach them and if he was going to mark Kari later on in life. The thought of having Kari as a mate made him blush a little, but he wasn't going to think about that now, hell, he didn't even know if she would want something like that.

Back to the trouble around them, Greymon was knocked out, and Parrotmon looked ready for the kill, charging another attack. Kari got the idea to use her whistle to wake him, but couldn't get the breath to do it through her coughing fit. Naruto looked at Greymon, then to the siblings _'They aren't gonna do what I think are they?'_ Tai grabbed the whistle and took a deep breath _'They are...'_ he thought in a groaning voice, knowing what was going to happen, but it happening too fast for him to react. He fell over with his ears ringing as Tai blew on the whistle as hard as he could.

Greymon woke and shot up, feeling renewed as he turned to Parrotmon. Tai looked at Greymon "go for it." Greymon then fired it's attack "Nova Flame!" loosing the bright blue blast of fire as it consumed both digimon. Kari called out for Greymon afterwards, but he was gone. Not a trace of either was found, just the carnage that happened throughout the night was left.

After everything was over and done with, and the police had deemed it a terrorist bombing or some such nonsense, the three went home. Naruto explained what he had done to Tai and Kari and with their permission, turned them into mock-hanyou. Now they were still human, but they had the massive reserves only seen in the elemental countries by those of the Namikaze clan. The process dubbed by Naruto as "they've been Namikaze'd"

Over the next three years, Naruto had been secretly training his roommates in how to use chakra, and even taught them the Rasengan, although Kari wasn't all that good at it. Finding out over time that Kari had the wind element like Naruto and Tai had the fire element was helpful with teaching the two a couple of elemental techniques. Also, with the training and the infusion of chakra, Kari got sick less often. Eventually, the day finally came when Tai had to go off to summer camp, leaving his sensei/younger brother Naruto in charge of keeping Kari safe and healthy. He wasn't worried, since Naruto was a much better cook than their mother, and their dad wasn't home all the time. Tai just hoped that Naruto didn't do anything he might regret, as all older brothers hope when it deals with their younger sisters. Naruto and Kari watched Tai leave before they went into the living room and turned on TV, with Naruto in the kitchen making breakfast.

**POLL! and questions  
To answer some questions, yes, I do know that Baalmon isn't Wizardmon's true mega form. However, since when are their evolutions set into stone? since, if you recall, Greymon can digivolve both into SkullGreymon and MetalGreymon, so this is similar. And will Baalmon being an alternate to Beelzemon affect the story? No. Since this is a different season, I'm having them be two different digimon, they also don't show Wizardmon's Mega form in seasons 1 or 2, so I'm having Baalmon be his Mega. Yes, I will be doing all of the movies in my story up to the group having to fight Diaboromon's evolution Armageddonmon. Naruto's crest is kind of a given, it's going to be 'Determination' also thinking that Reppamon will be Wizardmon's armor digivolve form (because it's a fox that argues with it's tail the same way Naruto and Kyuubi did)**

Also to explain one thing, although Kyuubi doesn't exist because he fused with Naruto, their energies haven't merged yet, so when Naruto gets angry he will go into his jinchuuriki form, the same as he normally would. That chakra would also bleed through and 'digivolve' Wizardmon into FlameWizardmon. And another thing with Baalmon, another reason I chose him over Dynasmon, is because this is Naruto we're talking about, I'm pretty sure that Wizardmon would turn into Baalmon when he's with Naruto because he's good at sealing other digimon's attacks into those talismans, and the Uzumaki's were known for their Sealing Jutsus.

Naruto can use sage mode, but he'd probably have to self-re-learn it along with any other jutsu besides rasengan, summoning, henge, substitution or shadow clone mainly because those he'd done them so many times it's like muscle memory or something. and yes, Wizardmon is going to stay as a champion level like gatomon.

I do however appreciate your comments and hope that if you guys have any ideas, that I can try and fit them in.

NEW POLL!  
what jutsu (other than the basic ninja arts and his signature jutsus such as shadow clone, multi-shadow clone, rasengan, sage mode, summoning jutsu) should naruto know? Please keep in mind that for this story, his elements are Wind and Water, and no, he will not have ice. 


	4. A Brief Glimpse into the Future

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

Jutsu/Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Naruto: stupid heat wave

Tai: stupid evil digimon

Koromon: *busy eating watermelon*

Although training over the three years since the digimon/bombing incident, Naruto could safely say that the two had down the basics, and some of his stronger moves, however Naruto had beaten into the two's heads, Kari figuratively and Tai literally, not to use their ninja skills in public, especially the rasengan. After all, showing off those kinds of techniques to the public would only get a lot of questions thrown at them that they wouldn't want asked. He also told Tai never to use it unless it was absolutely life and death apocalypse type event. Finally, it was summer, well... it was August first, so the middle of summer. Naruto watched as Tai left for summer camp, leaving the blond to take care Kari. She had gotten sick because of the heat wave that had hit, so while she was in bed while Kari's mom and dad were visiting family outside of town. Naruto ran back and forth getting anything that his best friend needed, at least until around noon. When he heard someone at the front door. He listened in as he heard what sounded like Tai and a voice that he hadn't heard for... three year? Give or take...

He heard the refrigerator door open before a sudden urge hit, Naruto walked out of the bedroom right after Tai had mentioned something about the calendar "Hey Tai, Hey Koromon" Naruto said in a tone that was reserved for the obvious or everyday before heading off to the bathroom, nature calls after all. Naruto could hear Tai try to talk to him, but he couldn't hear much, despite his hearing. He could hear Kari come out and start to talk to her brother and his digimon, so he kinda came back into the situation with Tai calling up his friends to see if any of them had gotten home "Ugh... Note to self, cut back on eating cheese..." This got a giggle from Kari while Naruto turned his attention to Tai.

It turned out that Tai's friends, after a failed attempt at calling them up, were apparently still in the digital world, wherever that was. Kari had, in the meantime, moved over to the table and pulled a napkin off of a piece of pie. "Tai, I know your hungry. There's food in the fridge, or your can have my leftover piece of pie." Naruto had been like that and knew what Kari was doing, _'she had been lonely, although I was there, she really missed her family... I guess I'm not enough all by myself_...' of course that seemed to go right over the digimon's head as he frantically shouted something about getting first dibs. By the looks of it, Tai could sense Naruto's starting depression and decided to break them, or Naruto, out of it.

Tai: "I've got a better idea, I'll make us a healthy breakfast."

Naruto: "Don't you mean lunch?"

Tai: "Same difference, it's food isn't it?"

Naruto: "Yea, if you ignore the whole time of day thing."

Tai: "Whatever..."

Tai made eggs with kechup on top. Not what I'd call a healthy breakfast as he put it, but it was still good. Kari however only ate a bite, three after Naruto pushed her to eat more. Of course Tai and Koromon ate like they haven't had food in months, or like Naruto does when it comes to Ramen. "Man, I am so full I won't have to eat for at least a year!" Tai exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair, although Naruto was thinking about how he was thankful for having a high metabolism. It was right after Tai spoke that Koromon had a grave look on his face and immediately went to the bathroom to make a mockery of the porcelain gods.

Koromon: "How embarrassing, why do you want to hang out with someone who's such a pig."

Kari: "Cuz your cute."

Naruto: "It doesn't help that I tend to eat like that on occasion."

"I still don't know how you do that" Tai stated as he laid down on the couch, Naruto simply shrugged before walking off to go get a glass of water "You're not the only one."

Tai turned on the TV and the AC and just got into some deep down relaxation, watching the news. "I'm really back... I used to hate that wind chime, now I love it... ugh... And I really miss sitting around watching TV with my friends... I miss mom scolding dad for not hanging up his shirts. Boy it's good to be home."

Tai closed his eyes and enjoyed the peace as the news guy spoke up "Unbelievable weather conditions around the world have weather experts baffled. There is still no rainfall in southeast asia-"

"Huh?" Tai sat up and looked at the TV, watching as Digimon popped up on the news, but nobody seemed to notice, Naruto sat down next to him and watched while drinking his water. Tai was getting a bit worried "Meramon... and there's Seadramon! What? What is Frigimon doing here? Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Tai "So I'm not just seeing things..."

"Huh?" Tai turned to Naruto with a confused look on his face "Are you saying that you can see the monsters too?"

It was at this point that Kari walked over holding Koromon in her hads "We both can, for a long time now, mom and dad don't believe us..."

Naruto snorted "They think we watch too many scary movies or something... yea right... "

It was at this point that the electronics seemed to go haywire as the small object on Tai's waist began to react "Hey what's going on? My digivice just activated itself!"

Kari then looked over at the screen as the blurry image of a boy appeared on it, talking about something. Tai tried talking back to it, thus Naruto found out that the boy's name is Izzy, and that Izzy was telling Tai that he was much safer at home and not to come back, some friends... Naruto just gave a huff "Hey Tai."

Tai just looked at Naruto "Yea, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him with a straight face "If you do go back and you meet up with them, you have permission to do some ninja stuff, Rasengan is still off limits for now, but the basic stuff is ok."

This made both Tai and Kari look at the blond with wide eyes, if he was serious about it, then it must be important. Tai figured that if two worlds are in danger because of digimon, then he's going to need all the skills he can get, and if that means falling back on the training that Naruto had him and Kari go through, then that's what he'll do! Tai looked back at Naruto with conviction and nodded "Got it!"

Kari looked sad at the thought of her brother going off to do dangerous stuff like that, but then she saw the hurt look Naruto had and thought about how he must've felt, she had been mostly ignoring him the entire time her brother was home, if she was like that when seperated from him for only a couple of hours (the whole time difference thing and all), she realized how much it must've hurt him. Kari walked up and gave Naruto a hug, making him blush at the contact, despite sharing a bed with her, he would always redden up like that when she hugged him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."

Later, Tai laid down, trying to think of a way to get back to the digital world so he could help his friends. Meanwhile, Koromon was busy eating while Kari watched. "Boy o boy, if there's one thing I duly love, I duly love this watermelon!" Naruto just chuckled as the small digimon got started on his second slice of melon. It was after a phone call from Tai and Kari's parents and the freak-out on Tai's part about not being able to do anything when the ground shook, Tai ran out onto the terrace, followed closely by Naruto only to find what looked like a red dinosaur, which Tai identified as Tyranomon right before the lizard fired off a fireball. Tai grabbed Koromon and Naruto picked Kari up bridal style as the two jumped off the balcony and down to the streets below. That kind of thing would've kill normal people, but Naruto, and in turn, Tai and Kari, were not what you would call normal. Being a ninja tended to do that to people. Landing on their feet, the two with their passengers in tow made a bee line (not really a B line, more like an I line, as Dane Cook once said) to the digimon, only to see it vanish as if it was a mirage. "Wha-What happened? He's gone!"

It was right after Tai had said that, that what looked to be a mole with a drill for a horn burst from the ground nearby "It's Drimogemon!"

Naruto looked at Tai curiously "Drimo-what?" causing the goggled boy to almost faceplant. When Tai got his footing back, the mole thing was already gone. After a downer speach from Koromon and a booster speach from Tai, Koromon noticed an Ogremon waiting on the other side of the crosswalk. The weird thing was that the digimon seemed to be waiting for the signal to cross, odd since it could probably easily just jump over everything... what was even weirder was that nobody else seemed to notice a giant green ogre holding a wooden club with nails in it.

odd...

When the signal changed, Ogremon rushed the children, but seemed focused on Koromon as they bounced from building to building, Tai and company keeping up with them. When Koromon was hit, it was the breaking point "Koromon! **Digivolve!**" a bright light burst from Tai's hand as Koromon was enveloped in the same light.

**"Koromon digivolve to! Agumon!"**

With the digivolution, the rift opened up and began sucking up some of the debris as well as sending Agumon and Ogremon back to the digital world. It took a bit of persuasion to let Tai go do his thing, leaving a teary eyed Kari to cling to Naruto while her brother went off back to the digital world "Tai! Kick ass for us alright!"

Tai smirked and gave a thumbs up "You got it!" Before vanishing into the rift. Naruto took the time to walk Kari home afterwards, holding her hand the entire time. Halfway home, he stopped and looked to the sky, Kari looked over at her best friend with a curious expression on her face "What is it Naruto?"

"I have the feeling, that this isn't over... not by a long shot."

**Ok, after going over a list of jutsu that people have listed off (as well as adding a couple of my own) I now have the list of Jutsu for Naruto. **

**Naruto Jutsu List:**

**Transformation Jutsu**

**Substitution Jutsu**

**Shunshin (leaf variant)**

**Sealing (some, not as skilled as Jiraiya)**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Exploding Clone Jutsu**

**Rasengan**

**Wind Style: Rasengan**

**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken**

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

**Wind Style: Wind Blade**

**Wind Style: Jade Hurricane**

**Water Style: Water Wall**

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Water Style: Water Fang Bullet**

**Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**

**Water Style: Water Trumpet**

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**

**Lightning Style: Earth Flash**

**Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu**

**Also, to answer a couple of quesitons**

**1) about why I only have one Armor form. Well, the original digidestined that ended up as main characters in the second season (Kari and T.K.) only had one digiegg for their digimon, Naruto will be no different**

**2) no, Kyuubi's powers will not be in play in Wizardmon's ultimate form or higher, mainly for the fact that he won't be able to digivolve while either are in that state (sage mode's sorcerymon will just go back to the original mistymon when digivolved.)**


	5. Eight, Nine, and Mistymon

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Yelling"**

Jutsu/Attacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Digimon

Tai and friends: We're back!

Naruto: except for Tai, since he was here last chapter, so it's not like he went anywhere...

Tai: *eye twitch* so me jumping through a rift to go to the digital world and dealing with creatures of mass destruction who want to take over multiple worlds isn't going anywhere?

Naruto: sounds like the typical day for me back home *nods*

Tai: *groans*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

o~kay... let's get to the story now

Kari: lets... now everybody out there, remember!

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Naruto had gotten Kari back home and ran to get her a glass of water, after all, he still had to take care of her until her parents got home. He was on his way back to the bedroom when another shake hit, like an explosion happened off somewhere, making him stumble a bit. He looked out to the balcony in thought _'You better hurry Tai, it seems to be getting worse'_ before rushing back when he remembered he was getting Kari some water. After a request from Kari, he also went and brought a dish of milk for the cat.

After it seemed to settle down for a while, the front door opened as it sounded like two adults entered the apartment, "Kari, Naruto! We're back!" Naruto went to sit down as Kari went to greet her parents and find out about her grandmother. Naruto's ears twitched as he heard what sounded like beeping coming from under the bed. Looking under, he found two digivices, those things that looked like the one Tai had. Taking them, he gazed at the odd devices, feeling a pull from one and not from the other, he pocketed the one that seemed to connect to him, while waiting to give the other one to Kari _'odd... must be hers...'_

There was what sounded like Tai's voice coming from the other room, which meant he was home again, Naruto sighed as he thought about the situation they were in with these digimon things, especially with Tai's involvement with it. "Geez, give a little bit of training and already they're out trying to save the world... Now I know how Kakashi-sensei must've felt..."

Tai walked in and plopped down on the bed, with Koromon on his lap, he looked exhaused "Well, don't you look comfy" Naruto smirked as Tai looked over at him "Well yea, to me it seemed like we were in the digital world for months, and then I find out only a few minutes had passed here... I'm worn out!"

After a couple of minutes, Kari walked into the bedroom again, only to be interrogated by Tai, although Naruto was thankful it wasn't like Anko or Ibiki and was just a bunch of questions.

Koromon: "What is it Tai? You seem bummed."

Tai: "Ummm... I don't know..."

Kari: "I'm glad your back, I missed you while you were gone."

Tai: "I missed you too... By the way Kari, do you remember something that happened about four years ago in Highton View Terrace? Tell me everything you know."

Kari: "I remember that Koromon got really huge and fought with a big bird monster."

Naruto: "It was green, with two red feathers on it's head, a gold helmet looking thing, and it shot electricity from between the feather..."

Tai: nods "And he beat him"

Kari: "That's something I will never forget"

Naruto: "And neither should you Tai, after all, that's what got you two started on me training you two in the ninja arts."

Naruto blanked out as he wondered about the digital world, and what it was like there, and what kinds of digimon were there and all that. He completely missed Koromon asking Kari if she had a digivice, which led eventually to a frantic phone call from Izzy about something, but Tai was too tired, so they just called it a night. However by then Naruto snapped out of his daydream and took Kari to the side, giving her a digivice, Kari looked wide eyed at it "Isn't that a digivice like Tai has?"

Naruto nodded "I have one two, I found both of ours under the bed, but we don't have digimon like he does so I want you to keep quiet about us having one until then, I don't think we can help them other than out ninja skills anyways."

Kari didn't like lying to her brother, but if it kept them safe for now, then she'd do it. After their little talk, the two got into bed and curled up next to each other, falling fast asleep.

"Aww, come on, where'd I put that thing... junk... stuff... more junk... more stuff... man, I was a messy kid!" Tai stated as he searched in his room for something, Naruto had to bite back a few comments that he had. It was the next morning and Tai was looking for some sort of old book of his, Naruto only got the basics of it, so he wasn't sure.

"I can't believe how un-organized I was, whoa!" Naruto burst out laughing as the books and stuff fell on him. The noise drew Kari into the room, "What cha doing?"

Tai, half knocked out by the mess that fell on top of him, simply muttered "Looking for my old phone book, it'll have exactly what I'll need" Agumon sat up and added in "And I'm helping!"

Kari made sure nobody was coming before she shut the door "How come?"

After a while of searching, and turning up nothing, Naruto and Kari had to help Tai sneak Agumon out of the house when Izzy came over. Once again leaving the two children alone together.

It was about half an hour later when Naruto and Kari decided to go for a walk, well, it was more of a chase since they were trying to get back Kari's cat, Miko. Naruto was jumping through the treetops while keeping an eye on Kari, which was his unofficial job while they were out and about. As Kari walked along, she passed a white cat with a thin long tail and yellow paw gloves on her hands

"What a funny looking Kitty..." After a failed attempt to talk to what Kari thought was a digimon, (and so did Naruto, that cat routine wasn't fooling him) it ran off, leaving the two to their cat chase. Naruto created a shadow clone to trail the cat while he followed after Kari. It would help to find out who's on who's side in all of this. However on their way back home, it seemed that the white cat was following them, so Naruto dropped down out of the tree, running next to her. Naruto smirked, seeing that the cat was shockd at his sudden arrival "don't tell me you've picked up another pet Kari, remember, Miko didn't like that Koromon before, what makes you think this one's any different?"

Kari just pouted as she ran "Well that was because we were feeding that Koromon her food."

Gatomon stayed quiet in thought _'so, there's not one, but two that know about digimon... but which one is the eighth child? And that boy, where'd he come from?'_

After arriving back home to an empty house, and inviting the cat digimon inside, Naruto began watching the cat while the cat seemed to be watching Kari. Sneaking up on the cat, Naruto whispered in it's ear "I know you're a digimon, and if you do anything to hurt Kari, I won't forgive you." Then walked passed on his way to join Kari on the couch. Gatomon was surprised that a mere human managed to sneak up on her like that, these humans were getting rather... interesting.

Naruto detected a faint amount of killing intent rolling off of the cat as it looked like it was going to strike at Kari with it's claws, so Naruto sent out a burst of his own, making the cat falter and when Kari turned around, it was the last straw, making the cat fall off the couch before leaving. Kari smiled and told the cat she was welcome anytime before going back to watching the news. Naruto in the meantime got up to shut the door after the cat left.

That night, Naruto and Kari sat on the couch while Tai had a minor argument with some boy named Joe before he ran into his room to look for that book again. "ugh... this is repetitive, we need something new to happen..." Kari noticed something and went out to the balcony, and with the whole digimon thing, Naruto went along for her safety. Kari stopped her cat Miko from getting out, putting her back inside before she rushed to the edge, only to be greeted by the flying form of a humanoid digimon.

Kari: gasp "Who're you?"

?: "Wizardmon"

Kari: "How're you able to fly like that?"

Naruto: chuckle "Kari, we're able to jump to the top of buildings and run as fast as cars, do you honestly think it's that hard to fly if you know how?"

Kari: rubs the back of her head sheepishly (it seems as if some of Naruto's habits are rubbing off on her) "Sorry, I forgot about that"

Just then, the cat from before came summersaulting in all graceful like "Oh hey! it's you! how come you ran away last time?"

Gatomon seemed nervous "w-well, it turns out I'm your digimon..."

Kari seemed surprised by this and pulled out her digivice, it began to beep in response to Gatomon. After getting Gatomon's memories back she seemed happier. Naruto smirked at the scene before him, then turned to look at Wizardmon, Naruto pulled out his own digivice as it began beeping in response to Wizardmon "Looks like Gatomon isn't the only one who's getting a partner" Wizardmon's eyes widened as a smile graced his face, not that you could see it "So it seems. It will be nice working alongside you." Naruto shook his hand "Name's Naruto, it's nice to meet you Wizardmon." "Nice to meet you too Naruto."

At this moment, Tai and Agumon came out "Kari, Naruto, get away!"

"What's the matter Tai?"

"What do you digimon want?" Before Tai could go on about what he thinks, Naruto walked over and bopped him on the head "You numbskull, me and Kari are like you, Gatomon here is Kari's digimon, and Wizardmon is mine."

Tai just rubbed his head and looked up at Naruto "What do you..." but was cut off as Naruto gave one of his trademark grins and held up his digivice, Tai looked over at Kari to see she was holding up one of her own. Afterwards, Wizardmon told them that Myotismon, whoever that was, had Kari's crest, again, Naruto had no idea what that was, maybe it was that weird necklace thing that Tai came home with? And if that was the case, where was his? Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled to himself as the others tried to think up a plan of action. Sneaking in, Wizardmon and Gatomon tried to get the crest from the sleeping digimon, however he awoke and attacked them with bats, sending them back outside. Back at the apartment, Naruto couldn't wait for the two digimon to return, fearing the worst. So, he did the only thing that he could do, he jumped down and bolted after them. Right before Myotismon dealt what would be the finishing blow, rearing back to use his Grizly Wing attack...

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" A large gust of wind knocked away all of the bats as a boy, from Myotismon's perspective, landed next to Wizardmon "Hey buddy, you ok?"

"y-yes, I'll be fine, thank you" Wizardmon staggered as he got up. Naruto glared at Myotismon, who made the claim that Naruto was the Eighth digidestined, Naruto smirked and told the vampire that he wasn't, that he was more likely the nineth. A Battle between Naruto and Myotismon ensued, ending with Naruto beaten and on the ground next to Wizardmon, who was trying to gather enough power to fight back.

"If that's all the power you have? Human! Then there's nothing standing in my way of destroying the other digidestined!"

An oppressive feeling overcame Myotismon as you could almost hear the beastly growls coming off of Naruto. "You... you may hurt me, **but I will never let you hurt my friends! I will take you down, even if it's the last thing I do!**" With that declaration, Naruto's digivice began to shine, right as Kari, Tai and Agumon arrived. In front of Naruto, a tag and crest appeared as if constructed by sand that wasn't there before, then it moved to hang around his neck. They symbol on it was a leaf hidden by a swirl, the symbol of a Konoha ninja, or in this case, the symbol for determination. Then, Wizardmon began to digivolve.

**"Wizardmon digivolve to!... Mistymon"**

Now standing before them was some sort of cross between Melin the magician and King Arthur. He stood in crimson clothes, with silver armor, a purple cape and hat, and weilded a flaming enchanted sword as a crystal ball floated next to him. Mistymon took a stance "Now to bring you to justice! Blast Fire!" With a swing of his sword, Mistymon sent a wave of fire at Myotismon, encasing the vampiric digimon in a blaze. Myotismon yelled in pain as he flew away, he would have his revenge!

Back with the digidestined, Mistymon dedigivolved back into Wizardmon before landing next to Naruto. Tai and Kari thought it was so cool, however when Gatomon brought up that they hadn't gotten the crest, Tai, Kari and the digimon looked crestfallen.

Naruto smirked and held up his hand, "You mean this?" dangling from his fingers was the tag with the crest of light, Kari's crest. Everyone was shocked, before Naruto told them out he did it. Apparently while the fighting was going on, Naruto had a shadow clone go in and get Kari's crest while Myotismon wasn't looking. Naruto walked over and put the crest around Kari's neck "I believe this belongs to you, Kari."


End file.
